cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cantarbria Wiki/NewHaven/Old Town
=Old Town= The city, dilapidated to a certain degree, holds the mysteries of Tellos before the invasion of refugees began. In its day, Old Town was a spectacle of Tellosian engineering. The buildings were well cared for, the farms provided for and the streets well worn (after all, somethings never change). The scents of the daily bazaar waft up gently as the people busy themselves with the cares of the day. It is something the people of Old Town still remember, some with more than a little regret. Years passed and buildings fell further into disrepair as the people lost hope that they would reclaim their proud city. Fellavore Province Ever seeking to build up their fortune, the Fellavores have put the most money into this section of the city. They chose to keep the old town a prime location for their businesses, as they are mainly responsible for the influx of jewels and gems that flow through the market. The province, while not a hovel, is slightly better. They ensure to feed enough money into the district to keep it from ruin. Certainly, the people never thought the noble family would exploit their people, or their own for that matter. That aside, the Fellavore Province is an industrial center for the city of NewHaven. Strictly speaking it appears that this district is a mix of industrial and commercial. There are several locations of note besides the general hullabaloo you find in such places. Fellavore's Warehouse The vast expanse of Fellavore lands is unknown to the general public. The rich family has spent many decades building what they have. Their pragmatic nature allowed for saving and spending only on the necessities of life. As such they are masters of compartmentalizing their needs and desires. Every aspect of their life is put into their proper place. The warehousing section stores their mining equipment. Ores and such find unknown storehouses within the warehousing arena of their province. Workers and guards, house guards, typically spend their time in this area seeing to the day to day affairs. Worker's Barracks Tight spaced, cramped accommodations for the indentured servants who are working the Fellavore mines to pay off their debts to House Fellavore, as well as a small contingent of Fellavore soldiers to keep the peace.Some paid non-indentured workers also live in the barracks for a small fee. A moderate sized cafeteria style place for eating and when a member of House Fellavore decides to address the workers. the rest of this complex is comprised of small rooms with a bed and small closet, and a table and chair. Mines There are many actual mines, though they are grouped together mostly into one main complex. From Iron, copper, tin, silver, and gold, to common gems even a small diamond deposit, all these things are mined and owned by House Fellavore. On occasion, the miners break through to caverns and grottos, and the house hires Adventurers to investigate before allowing workers to venture into them and continue their work. Mines Office This small house has been converted into an office and home for the foreman of the Fellavore Mines, Derek Fellavore, a lesser member of the family who seems content with his lot in life amongst the family. A fair bur harsh man, Derek is not above public floggings for causing problems. Its not often that workers see the inside of the Office. Undercity Undercity, its where the lowest of the low go. Those who've been brought to the depths of despair and lost themselves in it. This portion of the city, was itself sunk into the earth. In days past the Thaw brought on might changes in the landscape of Cantarbria. Pockets of gas, previously warming the land above, fell pray to the soft and fragile earth that eagerly consumed the voids in the land's crust. In time, the people, seeking to fill the empty places in their hearts, built into the sunken city. The world is not so bleak, though the undercity is still hardly a beacon of hope, for the people build according to what lays in their heart and mind. Keldar's Grave Tavern and Inn The name is part of the allure. While few remember the man himself after 500 years, the legend of his death and subsequent failed resurrection are part of the reason this tavern and inn remain popular. The motif is reminiscent of a vampire's dive with drab dark colors and muted scenery. The floor is dirt covered to keep with the theme. The drapes handing around the various windows billow with a slight draft and are ragged and tattered. The building appears to be a mausoleum within a small church graveyard. The rooms held underground, it is a small inn as few dare to stay within the confines of a graveyard. Its popularity remains with the youth, those willing to stay were, in the beginning, squatters who were responding to dares by their peers. The dares grew to more drunken sailors looking for a good time in port but were too cheap to pay for whores, either that or too bored to sleep with the same whores. Often times the whores were cheaper at this locale anyway, so it became a prosperous part of town. The enterprising youth of the city collaborated to create this business after witnessing the increasing popularity of not only the mausoleum, but the rumor's that Keldar's wraith haunts the site. Whether or not there is any truth to this remains to be seen, but precautions were taken. The owners turned to the priesthood to ensure safety. The Ol' Locks Situated along Old Towns nearly subterranean canal, the Ol' Locks is a meandering location where the majority of Old and New Haven's sewers terminate to join the waters. They serve a civil function in waste disposal, mill power, and stone refineries. Like a levy, The Ol' Locks also regulate the water table within the city by speeding up or slowing down the flow of water through its maze of canals. It is constructed of various wells, containers, tanks, water ways and ancient 'machinery' fueled primarily by man power or water power. It is also an exceedingly dangerous place as men and women who fall into the rushing waters may become crushed by moving stones, or the flow of water itself if they haven't simply drowned before reaching the subterranean canal leading outside the city. For this reason, the majority of the Lock's inner workings are grated and locked shut, but that doesn't go to say there aren't ways in, out, and through this watery maze. The Hobbles A shoddy gathering of what poor folk could manage to throw together to form into houses, this area of the Undercity is where most 'respectable' folk fear to tread, and only those who grew up or live here are treated with anything other than suspicion and fear. most buildings in this area are simple one room shacks with small outhouses, as those living here cannot afford anything better. Cheiftan's Square What used to be the Tellosian version of a 'nobles' district, its now where the strongest and meanest of Undercity's gangs and thugs manage to carve out their existance, and also used as something of a black market square, with the City Guard paid well to stay away. Those who can make it in can find almost anything for buying and selling, and its very often that in this 'open air' market that a few shady deals go wrong. A natural gathering place for the downtrodden and others who have need of 'special' goods. The Catacombs The link to undead has always been close and there have always been those who protect the living from the dead. Beneath Old Town, in the depths of the city, the dead are laid to rest. The city remains at rest thanks to the efforts of most of the major religions within the city. Each temple has a reliquary, along with an entrance to the catacombs. The underground cemetery is home to the nobles, the saints, and those worth of it. There are miles of caverns, a labyrinth of tunnels all holding the remains of people forgotten to the past. The only other entrance to these tunnels is the a tavern - Keldar's Grave Tavern & Inn. This has caused a headache for more than a few priests and clerics when undead rise, but they have been able to handle it. It really shouldn't come as a surprise to those coming into the town that the city has the catacombs. Many tribal and older more religious cultures buried their dead in large chambers as well as mounds. This rather typical behavior carried well into the barbaric society of Tellos until well after the return of Astarot. The culture then turned to more normal aspects of burying the dead, the wealthy, noble and saintly retaining their positions of privilege within the catacombs. Guild's Domain The Guild, a prominent association within the city holds legitimate business dealings as well as the more seedy side of things. While they may make their presence known in this particular part of town, it is by no means a limit to their power. Those who don't tread carefully are quickly cut down, and those who simply misunderstand disappear. The world is not so big as to hide from the likes of The Guild. The seedy portion of town is known to be the turf of this group. Certain of the nobles would do well not to venture into this portion of the city. Its not the thieves you worry about here, it is the 'other' element. Crossroads Tavern & Inn This place of business is favored by the seedier types that tend to frequent this area of New Haven. Owned and operated by the human wizard named Harskys Blaine, a well known Conjurer and former member of House Baldox's Elite Gaurd. The building itself once was a large four story warehouse, and the 4th floor is the home of Harskys, whereas the second and third floors are for housing guests in not quite large but far from small rooms. The first floor is what you would expct it to be, rough made furniture with the barest of cushions, half-dressed servers, male and female, and Harskys himself tending bar, with twins human Anna and Aran as bouncers, whose main job is to force violence out into the street. There are few peices of art, though man adventuring trophies are hung or mounted around the common room.The kitchen is staffed by Orga, a half-orc cook who at one point had also worked for House Baldox, though her talents are more lent to cooking than to any fighting. While the food is not Noble quality, it is good, hot, and relatively inexpensive fr the average adventurer. Room rates start at 20 gp a month for the smaller and least expensive rooms, but the better rooms go for as much as 50gp a month. Red Dog's Arms & Armor Owned by an older Half-orc who goes by the name Red Dog, this small unassuming shop is also a smithy, often being worked at by Red himself, while his son Ned works the register. From plain weapons to MW ones, and especially slotted weapons, it can all be found here. Well known member of The Guild. The Guild Manse A place where only the members of the Guild are allowed, and often used for meetings and for doing deals, this old, large house is kept is good shape and always well gaurded.Dargas Viin, the 'Proprietor' is an old man, rumored to have been around for over 100 years, though he appears to be only around 50 years of age. The General A general store with a small bar attached, this Guild-run store and bar is often visited by many, and is known for fair priced goods and well maintained grounds and interior. Run by Madame Katherine, who inhereited it from her mother, and protected by two large men who are rumored to be descended from trolls or ogres, named Varek and Kevan, woth who easily know their way around club and shield. True Tellos True Tellos, the land of the old. The family ruling True Tellos is still known to be the Greatclan. They are responsible for the people and the world that the Tellosians know. The Queen? Sure, she rules the city, but everyone knows that the people follow whomever they will. They acknowledge the Queen as their ruler, but they also know the Brocks to be the Old Ways. With the coming winds each year, change seems evident, but not as of yet. There are still enough loyalists that the Tellosians keep their spirits strong. Sunken Docks Once a thriving harbor, the docks of Old Tellos have been reduced to a shadow of their former glory. With the constant threat of floods in the sunken Old Town, it has become a hub for illegal activity. With access to many different avenues of pleasure be it drink, trading, gambling, or even underground fighting the docks provide these pleasures away from the prying eye of the city guard. Brock's Den This large mansion looms within True Tellos. Built on the bones of ancient clansmen this stands as a testament to the strength of the GreatClan Brock. There is little to suggest weakness as the plain manor is made from rock. Stone common to the area, but chiseled with care. The stone structure looks hand made, indeed it is, though at the hands of master craftsmen. Three large chimneys rise above the roof as smoke habitually rises and wafts into the distant sky. The world was smaller when this mansion, in its prime a virtual castle, was built. It held the clansmen and their banquets in simple elegance. The grounds about are still well wooded, the gates are more recent implementations of the Brocks. The Scar of the Fall True Tellos home ground. It would be where the last Tellosians of old Tellos had their last stand before lose. Its the reminder of the members of the True Tellos of their shame and defeat. Every member swears a small oath to the past, to their origins. "This is our failure. This is our reminder. Without this we do not exist. Upon this I swear by the blood of my ancestors that runs through my veins, I claim to true city, and swear as my father and fathers father that I will keep our traditions alive till the day I die. My honor and pride as a member of True Tellos, I shall not waver. " ---- The Oath of True Tellosians